


To The Moon and Back

by Tarvok



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Study, Epistolary, M/M, Other, Pedophilia, Private Investigators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: Includes a selection of writings taken from a set of journals belonging to a butler by the name of "Sebastian Michaelis," apparently set in Victorian England.The only things known about him from these journals are that he was a very dedicated servant, and in love with his Master.Character study of a pedophile by a private investigator.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice my other Black Butler stories are no longer up. I took them down, because I am thinking of reworking them into this somehow.
> 
> This story deals with pedophilia; hebephilia, specifically. If this makes you uncomfortable, please just do not read it. I mention this, because I'm not making light of the topic - it really is in here. You ain't gonna escape it by skipping around.

To The Moon and Back

Narration by Kelly Walsh.

By Tarvok

 

Hello! My name is Kellen "Kelly" Walsh. I'm a private investigator that was hired by the Midford family to look into a specific matter regarding a set of journals found in an attic during an estate auction. At this moment, I'm sitting in my kitchen trying to organise the journals by date. They'd come to me just crammed in a cardboard box, but were otherwise in good condition. I doubt they were just laying about, so whoever packed them didn't care too much about the state of them. They are very clean, and the handwriting shows the author was well-educated, and possibly from a wealthy family himself.

I'm a bit of a history buff, so to be able to look at something this old is a real treat. I'm going to make myself a cup of tea and get to work.

 


	2. Chapter 2

As written by Sebastian Michaelis.

 

In the Year of Our Lord 1889.

October 5th

I always get such a thrill out of writing the date this way. Perhaps I am a bit morbid, as the Young Master says.

I have just tucked him into bed. By now, he should either be dreaming of candy and his new toys or having another one of his nightmares. Poor boy. He never gets a break, the poor thing. I shall ensure he has a less stressful day on the morrow.

The last letters are slightly smudged.

Ah, well. It is several hours later and it appears that I am now able to finish my nightly entry. The Young Master did, indeed, not have dreams of candy and toys as I had hoped. He did have a nightmare. My nightly writing was interrupted by his cries from down the hall. I am grateful that he allowed me to move my quarters closer to his.

Poor thing. Perhaps I shall just combine my entries for tomorrow. I have a full day ahead of me and very little rest left to be had.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Narration by Kelly Walsh.

 

Today was pretty uneventful. I'd managed to get the journals completely organised some time late last night, and even got to read through one of them a bit.

This morning, I had to head to market to refresh my groceries. Living alone does tend to make buying fresh produce a waste. I like my fruit, though, so I make due. One of these days, I'm going to figure out just which will store well and what won't. So far, I have a lot of mushy frozen food and freezer burnt rice. Oh well.

After I went shopping, I made some chocolate and sat down to read some more. This Sebastian fellow... He seems to care a great deal for his Young Master. I've looked through a few entries and I've yet to find the boy's name listed anywhere. I'd love to find it and see what became of him. Hell, even to find Sebastian would be a fascinating endeavor.

 


	4. Chapter 4

As written by Sebastian Michaelis.

 

In the Year of Our Lord 1889.

October 6th

The Young Master had a good morning. He seemed unaffected by last night's dreams. He had a good appetite and ate everything that I gave him. His breakfast was a simple affair; miniature red skin potatoes roasted with fresh sprigs of rosemary, thinly sliced apple-smoked ham with a honey mustard glaze reduction, and a simple glass of fresh, unfiltered goat's milk for it's ease on the digestive system.

I made an uncomplicated chocolate three-layer cake for him to have with his tea this afternoon. He requested sandwiches, so I also made him some cooling cucumber finger sandwiches, which he ate outside in the back garden. The day became warmer as it progressed and he requested a cool bath as the evening warmed.

Once he was in bed, asleep, I remained in his room to watch over him for the first few hours. I read by candle light, then finished my preparations for tomorrow's dinner party and headed to my room for some rest.

 


End file.
